1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to electronic connectors and more specifically to connectors between a module and a slot in a data processing system, and still more specifically to connectors for modules insertable into data processing systems, such as but not limited to dual in-line memory modules (DIMMs).
2. Description of the Related Art
As used herein, a module is a device that may include a series of integrated circuits. The module may be inserted into a slot in a component of a data processing system, such as a motherboard slot. The module may provide extra functionality to the data processing system.
An example of such a module is a dual in-line memory module (DIMM) that may be, for example, a series of dynamic random memory (DRAM) integrated circuits. Many DIMMs may be mounted on a printed circuit board and designed for use in personal computers, workstations, servers, and other data processing systems. A common, non-limiting example of a DIMM may be a “memory chip” that might be installed onto a motherboard or central processing unit (CPU) slot of a personal computer. However, DIMMs and other modules may take many different forms and may serve many different functions. Common to most DIMMs and other modules is a series of contacts, with separate electrical contacts on each side of the module.
Most modules may be removably connected to slots on a data processing system, the slots designed to receive the modules. When inserted in a slot, the series of contacts on a given module may make an electrical connection with corresponding receptors in the slot. In this manner, other components of the data processing system, such as but not limited to the CPU, might communicate with the module.
The failure rate of modules, in some instances, has been shown to be problematic over the lifetime of a variety of different data processing systems. One source of module failure may be corrosion that builds up between contacts on the module and corresponding contacts of the slot in which the module has been inserted. Corrosion can block the electrical connection, thereby creating an electrical “open,” which is an electrical circuit that is not complete. Other causes for electrical opens also exist. For a module that uses an electronic clock, or which relies on an electronic clock for desired functionality, one or more electrical opens might disrupt the desired operation of the module. Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus, which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.